narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki
Mathew Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki is the second half of the final battle in the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is all and all the last battle that takes place during the Exams, and it is the final battle in Season Two of the series. It is also the last battle of the first story arc in the series. It is a fight between fellow Hidden Leaf genin and teammates, Mathew Withau and Naruto Uzumaki. Prelude Following Hatsuji's attempt at destroying the Exams arena, Naruto and Matt have successfully defeated him, prompting him to flee the arena. Now that the immediate threat has been pacified, Matt and Naruto brush themselves off and prepare for their final battle. The two of them initially wait for Genma Shiranui to begin the battle, but when they remember that it is simply an extension of the battle with Hatsuji, they both begin the fight. Battle Naruto starts off the fight by charging Matt directly. The two clash, each eventually using kunai in a knife battle, but when both are on equal footing, Matt switches to the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Naruto dodges it, and Matt follows up with the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Naruto evades this as well, and Matt uses his high speed to attack Naruto directly, hitting him with multiple taijutsu attacks that severely disorients him. Matt tells Naruto that he knows he can do better than that, as he is the one that fought Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gets back up and continues fighting, and he and Matt exchange multiple weapons with each other. Matt uses his Flight Jutsu to bring himself into the air, and when he attacks Naruto, the latter uses Rasengan to counter him. Matt then switches to the Fire Style: Dragon Darts against him, and Naruto instead uses his Rasengan to counteract this. Matt uses the distraction to attack Naruto head-on, and when Naruto recovers, he uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure a hundred clones. Matt uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure five clones, and he then uses an array of fire-kunai to take out a portion of Naruto's clones. Naruto's clones make their charge, and Matt's clones fight back, but Naruto's army quickly takes out Matt's platoon. Matt then takes on the entire army by himself, effortlessly dispatching multiple clones in quick succession while Naruto's clones are unable to mount a successful counterattack. Matt then uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to take out the rest of the clones, but Naruto escapes and attacks Matt with a Rasengan. Naruto refrains from putting his full power into the jutsu, and Matt, thinking that this is out of concern for his safety, tells Naruto that it is unnecessary. However, it is actually merely a diversion, and Naruto attacks Matt from behind with a full-power Rasengan. Matt escapes unharmed, and when Naruto continues his assault, Matt manages to counter him, although Naruto puts distance between them before Matt can attack him. Naruto and Matt clash, but the two come out on equal footing, and as Matt is running low on chakra, he thinks to himself that he doesn't have the opportunity to use the Chidori. Matt continues to attack Naruto with Fire Style and taijutsu, but these tactics are still unsuccessful, and Matt then escapes to the wall of the arena. He then reveals his ability to use the Rasengan, and as he charges, Naruto is in too much shock to counter him. Naruto finally musters the ability to use a premature Rasengan to counter Matt, but Naruto is knocked back. As Naruto is running out of options for fighting Matt, his teacher Jiraiya tells Naruto that he doesn't have to keep the fight within the bounds of the arena. Naruto takes his hint and uses the Summoning Jutsu to bring out Gamabunta. Matt is shocked to see the enormous toad, his shock increasing further when Gamabunta speaks, and after discovering that Matt has a dormant Rinnegan, Gamabunta agrees to help Naruto fight. Gamabunta leaps up and comes down on top of Matt, and when Matt manages to fly out of the way, the toad leaps again and comes to the forest. Matt reluctantly follows him, and the two begin to fight across the forest. Gamabunta's enormous size as well as his swordsmanship skill proves to be more than a challenge to Matt, who is at first unable to do any damage to the gigantic toad. When Matt attempts to retreat to build up his chakra, Gamabunta follows him, and Matt is forced to continue the fight without adequate chakra. Gamabunta uses the Water Style: Liquid Bullets jutsu against Matt, and as the young shinobi dodges the attack, the Liquid Bullet levels a small mountain. Matt uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu against him, and as Matt mounts a continuous assault against the toad, and the injuries that he has dealt through the course of the battle finally begin to take their toll. However, as Matt battles the toad, Naruto attacks him while he is distracted. Matt fights Naruto off, and Gamabunta hits him directly with a Liquid Bullet, knocking him out of the air and dealing significant damage across his body. Matt manages to use the Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu to heal a majority of the damage, and he hides so that he can build his chakra back up. When Matt's chakra is at maximum, he returns to the fight to find that Naruto and Gamabunta were giving him time to build his strength. Matt asks Gamabunta his name, as well as where he comes from. Gamabunta tells him, saying that he is one of the biggest toads there is, and they continue the battle. Matt uses Shadow Clones to combat Gamabunta, and as the toad dispatches them both, Matt runs him through with Chidori, throwing Naruto back to the arena at the same time. As Gamabunta drops to the ground, Matt uses his own sword to finish it. Gamabunta decides to retreat, and as Matt returns to the arena, Naruto reveals to have activated a One-Tailed Transformation. Matt asks Naruto what he is, and Naruto responds, "I'm your friend!" Naruto's power sends people running from the arena while others look on in shock, and Naruto attacks Matt with a Chakra Arm. Matt attempts to evade the attack, but Naruto's capability of controlling the arm allows him to hit Matt anyway, driving him back and smashing him into the ground. Matt attempts to fight back, but Naruto's immense power leaves him unable to mount a successful assault. Matt eventually collaborates with a Shadow Clone, using both Chidori and Rasengan at the same time. Naruto takes out the Chidori-wielding clone, and even when Matt hits him with Rasengan, Naruto's Demon Fox Cloak prevents him from taking damage. Matt is left with few options for combating Naruto, and he decides to endure until his chakra runs out. Naruto continually assaults Matt, who is unsuccessful in defending himself as he is knocked around the arena. As Naruto punches Matt across the arena, smashing him through the wall and into an adjacent building, Matt must use the Palm Healing Jutsu to heal himself. Wondering if Naruto is monster and determining that he will speak with Kakashi later, Matt rises to his feet and rushes Naruto. When this does little in injuring Naruto, Matt then attacks with an array of fire-kunai. Naruto's Cloak defends against this as well, but by this point, the side-effects of the One-Tail Transformation start taking their toll. This inspires confidence in Matt as he prepares to continue fighting, and when Naruto attacks him with a Chakra Arm, Matt dodges it. Naruto then resorts to the Vermillion Rasengan, and while Matt states that he doesn't possess any stronger versions of the jutsu, he improvises by combining two Rasengans together. Naruto and Matt make one final charge against each other, and the two meet in the middle of the arena and ram their jutsu into each other. Aftermath The jutsus' combined power envelops Naruto and Matt in a ball of light, and the two float in the air, simply staring at each other. The light then erupts into a magnificent explosion, sending both fighters to opposite ends of the arena. As the chaos dies down, both genin rise to their feet, and Naruto tells Matt that it was a good fight. Both of them then pass out from exhaustion. Kakashi and Jiraiya appear to collect their respective students, discussing the battle, and Matt and Naruto are both taken to the medical wing. When they wake up, the remaining candidates gather back in the arena to be told who has made it to the level of chunin. Matt and Naruto are both told that they have been promoted. With the Chunin Exams having officially been concluded, all of the visitors say their goodbyes before returning home. Matt and Naruto make new friends, and once the arena is clear, Team Kakashi is left. Kakashi asks Matt what he will do, and Matt decides to return home to Saint Peters. He then uses the Teleportation Jutsu, and returns home. Category:Battle